


[Cover art] for aderyn's stories about angels

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city's love is unrequited. (Or no, it isn't, but how's a city to know?)</p><p>He’s on the side of the angels…and they’re on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover art] for aderyn's stories about angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).



 

Cover art for [Sorrowful Angels](441719), [Synonymous Angels](930817) and [Crust](../994239) by [aderyn](../users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn)

The photo of the flower strewing angel used in the second piece of cover art was taken in St Woolos Cemetery in Cardiff where visits to Sherlock's grave were filmed. Oddly enough there is the same exact statue on a grave in the town where I live and work. She gave me a bit of a start when I walked through Lowestoft cemetery in the snow last winter, and I asked [aderyn](../users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn) to try and fit her into a story. My poetic friend proved more than up to the challenge and produced a beautiful piece of hopeful prose. I was so taken by her sympathetic Mycroft in that story that I asked for more and so she wrote me the lovely story that follows too.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/LyGB-AtpOrz6_48dxTzNSNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/RNYnwksTeWOKEWLlAQNAGtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/7utSSu8DHzhR6bNWLRlsP9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

 


End file.
